Living a Dream
by AxlMaster
Summary: For the entire shinobi world, the Fourth Great War is over. Peace rains eternal & barriers fall. Naruto, Sakura and others are still haunted by the terrible battle, but for the most part, they're all living a dream of -ERROR, SYSTEM MALFUNCTION-


Living A Dream

The sun rose, as it often did, on the shinobi world. The many nations rose once again to see the shining orb smiling down upon them all. Golden rays fell to the earth, illuminating the world to signal that a new day was here. Another day in paradise, where all was well.

So the people rose to work, to school, and to play. Friends were made and prosperity was celebrated at night. All nations were free to be happy and free of the fear that had hung over them all mere years before. But no more, for the dark days of the Fourth Great Shinobi War were over, taking with them the deadly threats of the Rabbit Goddess who had sought the destruction of all.

No village or nation burned brighter with the sense of joy than Konoha. The streets were filled with people shopping and laughing with each other. For this village, the end of the war and resulting peace had come as a miracle to them and the formerly demolished building. The Invasion of Pain had been catastrophic for them, resulting in the village being reduced to a crater. Reconstruction had been slow and painful process for everyone.  
But everything changed with the end of the war and peace amongst the nations. A joint repair effort created a massive campaign to heal the damage wrought by Akatsuki. Hundreds of people and shinobi from all corners of the world came to Konoha, every single one of them eager to repair the village that was the home to their savior Naruto Uzumaki. The work was truly amazing, with each nation showing how they did things. Earth nation shinobi flattened the ground and provided framework for the buildings, as well as helped grow new crops. Lightning nation shinobi provided electricity and engineering renovations, water nation shinobi helped provide water and terraforming new areas for the villagers, and even medical support.

Such a joint effort had never been seen in shinobi history, and it marked not just a new era for the village of Konoha, but a new age for the entire shinobi world. Through the chaos of a common enemy in the Rabbit Goddess, they realized how much stronger they could be working together. From there it was decided that a new system was needed. The times when children died in the woods in combat were long since passed now that the nations had no real reason to oppose each other beyond resources and land, and many diplomats working on those issues were finding it far easier to negotiate now that there was a temporary cease-fire.

The result was the Great Unification. Villages began working in tandem with one another, establishing safe roads and communications to bring them closer under one banner. Years had passed as progress was made to unify all nations. It was long and difficult work, but all were happy to help bring about a new era. Village leaderships changed and attitudes shifted. People were no longer concerned with ambushes and bandits, instead there thoughts were focused on renovations and alliances between each other.

Through the years times changed. Training regiments became more relaxed, barriers and defenses were torn down and remade to suit other purposes, and of course there was the inevitable changing of village leadership. Kages like A, Onoki, and Tsunade stepped down from their positions to clear the way for a new wave of leaders. In the Land of Fire, Kakashi rose as the sixth Hokage, a man who was known for leading by example. His calm and balanced mindset helped ease the remaining tensions between nations. His face was carved with pride into the Hokage Monument.

His legacy made it all the more tragic when he suddenly disappeared.

But just as the old passed, the new came in to fill the spaces.

* * *

The Hokage Office was one of the few things that hadn't changed in the years since the war. Despite the renovations to pretty much every inch of the village, it was decided that if there were to be changes to the Hokage's office, they would only be made by request of the Hokage himself.  
The room was given some extra finishes. A large and lovely carpet, some new chairs and a couch. The desk had been exchanged for one with more space and practicality (as well as a hidden compartment for weapons, known only by the current Hokage). The windows were the same, with a grand and thought-provoking view of the village in the lovely noon sunlight. There were curtains now that gave shade and privacy when needed, colored lovely purple. The decision for these changes were made by the Hokage's right-hand man and adviser, the paradoxically hard-working lazy man Shikamaru. He had reasoned it was only practical and fitting of the times to "update" a little, a far cry from his normally constant view of the world as "troublesome."

There was one thing that hadn't changed about the Hokage's office, a universal constant that one day befell all Kages, a menace that all other shinobi promptly vanished from in fear; the eldritch horror of paperwork. With new business being conducted everyday on trade agreements, negotiations with other nations, and of course construction work, most of the village leaders were being swamped by the massive paper tidal waves.

"Yo boss, where you want these papers?" A lackey spoke

"Put them in cabinet three, in the a file marked 'genin assignments' Number Six." the Hokage responded.

"How about these trade requests from the Land of Snow?" another asked.

"Oh, uh set them down for now Number Three, we can get those done tomorrow."

"Got it." The assistant moved to place the paperwork away while the Hokage looked to yet more of his assistants.

"Oi, Numbers Five, Twelve and Two, break time is over. Please finish up the last of the mission paperwork."

"On it boss."

"Gotcha."

"Roger that." The three turned to finish the final batch of papers for the day.

The Hokage looked on all his loyal workers with a proud sigh. They were all so dedicated and eager to help him in his workload. He felt truly proud to have them to help. He had so many helpers he ended up having to call them by numbers. Though, when it came to shadow clones that was bound to happen. Yes indeed, for while the other Kages were struggling to slay the beasts of paperwork and bureaucracy, the Seventh Hokage had discovered an age-old technique that had somehow evaded them. If he couldn't handle the paperwork on his own, than a few dozen of him shouldn't have any problem.

That judgement call had proved to be one of the single smartest decisions he had made as Hokage, next to every other Friday off and declaring ramen the national food of the Fire Nation. With Kage Bushin, he could take care of every assignment thrown at him and have time to read, write, or even train when he could slip past his staff. He took his position seriously, but it was nice to make time for himself.  
Things were definitely looking up for Naruto Uzumaki, and not just because he was enjoying some of his fiance's homemade tea.

The knock on his front door alerted Naruto to his work. He quickly rose to look like he was busy with some files, adopting the look of one deep in his work before he would invite in his guest.

"Come in." he spoke, using a weary tone to sell his illusion. To his relief, it was the bearded and wizened right-hand Shikamaru, followed closely by his Temari, the representative of Sunagakure.

"Naruto, looks like you'll be able to cut out early today, the elders have-" Shikamaru looked upon the spectacle of dozens of shadow clones finishing up the days. He sighed as he rested his face in his palm, while Temari looked on in disbelief.

"Hey guys!" Naruto nodded at them. "The work of Hokage is indeed a difficult load to bear, but somehow one manages to get through the day despite the responsibility my position assigns me."

"You, and your shadow clones." Temari pointed out. Naruto opened his mouth to counter her point, but he looked around the room at his workers while he sipped his tea on his giant chair. His gaze rose up to Temari's, for Shikamaru's was still buried in his palm. Naruto's lips pursed.

"Well I never said it was **just **me doing the work." he chuckled. Temari couldn't help but do so as well, seeing how her brother was burdened with paperwork every day, yet still had yet to apply Naruto's unique solution to his work.

"Well it looks like you're doing well at least," she laughed. "It's a wonder you even need this guy," she patted Shikamaru's head. "what with this posse of yours you could probably let my husband go."

Naruto shook his head in mock-sadness "Can't do Temari." Naruto responded. "I need his magnificent brain to get through the politics of the job, so I can't let him go just yet. Even if I did he'd probably come crawling back begging for stuff to do." Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as an idea came to him.

"You should make some shadow clones Shikamaru!" he declared, to which the Nara looked at Naruto with narrowed and very irritated eyes. "You could get your job done without even having to worry about it! When the shift is over, you can dispell the clones and get all the info while still having time for your wife"

Temari perked up at that. "Ooh, that'd be handy." she giggled, holding him close like a giant stuffed teddy bear. That teddy bear wore a look of pure loathing on his face despite being cradled in his 's bosom.

"Naruto, you are so incredibly..."

"Troublesome?" Naruto finished, earning a laugh from Temari.

"...Genius." Shikamaru concluded. "You are paradoxically a massive fool yet possess an intelligence none of the previous Kages had. I am truly in awe of your intellect." Naruto's eyebrow arched.

"...Do I detect sarcasm Shikamaru?"

"No Hokage, this is the voice of a man addressing you with utter sincerity and seriousness. This is my serious face." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at his old friend. He sported a beard almost exactly like the one his former sensei, Asuma wore, as well as a few light scars on his cheeks and forehead. For some reason Naruto couldn't fathom, the lazy fellow had the omnipresent look of annoyance. Or irritation. Or weariness. Or maybe it was really joy. Nobody could tell except Temari, somehow.

Naruto rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "You need a few new expressions Shikamaru, this is getting confusing." Then his vision shot up to the happy couple, and he got a devious grin on his lips. His body shot up out of his chair and stood atop his desk as he pointed an accusatory finger at Shikamaru, copying a move he'd seen from Might Guy.

"How dare you, Shikamaru Nara, confuse your Hokage!" he bellowed. Temari looked up at Naruto while still clinging to her teddy bear, who actually managed to look a bit confused for once in his life at the declaration.

"Come again?"

"You have dared to confuse your Hokage with poor communication skills! For this you must be punished with a sentence befitting your crime! I have no choice but to squash this insubordinate behavior!" Naruto raised his outstretched arm straight up as he thought of something so vile and terrible that it would no doubt have Shikamaru seething for weeks afterward.

"For your offense, I am excusing you from your position for the rest of the day!"

Temari looked at Naruto like he was absolutely insane, and given her interaction with him that possibility wasn't very far off. Shikamaru meanwhile looked like...Well like he always did, but Naruto could feel the spark in the air of a man whom was now looking for blood, his blood.

"You're giving me the day off?" he grumbled.

"Exactly! There's nothing much today and I'm...We're finishing up the paperwork as it is, so you are sentenced to a day-long exile...Along with the weekend, during which you are to serve out your time with your loving while you seriously contemplate the circumstances that lead you to this punishment! Begone, and do not even think of returning here until Monday!" Naruto hopped down from his desk.

"How was that guys? Too over-the-top?" he asked. The shadow clones responded in unison, giving him an ego-boosting applause. "Thank you, thank you." he responded, bowing to each of himself with equal bravado. The whole scene left Temari in equal parts amazement and annoyance, while Shikamaru could only sigh and free himself from his wife's grasp.

"You're crazy Naruto."

"I know." he chuckled. "Now go and have some relaxation. You deserve it." Naruto leaned back on his desk, giving his good friend an honest smile. He had meant every single word to him. There were some areas of being Hokage that Naruto needed help in, and Shikamaru could and would always find a way to help him out. Whether it was dividing up work, to helping write speeches, and even just being a friend to talk to when the day's work was done.

"Besides, I'm sure Temari would like some extra time with you." he winked.

"Yes I would." she chirped. "Come on you, let's get something to eat." Temari's hand fastened around Shikamaru's wrist, and the pineapple-haired man was yanked off his feet, and still dragging them on the ground as Temari pulled him along through the office.

"Will you at least show some responsibility and ask why I'm here?" he groaned. Naruto suddenly remembered that Shikamaru only came in when it was business.  
No doubt it was again, as Shikamaru held up a tiny black envelope like a white flag. Sensing he was about to be dragged off to parts unknown, Shikamaru threw the letter like a kunai to his eccentric boss, who caught in his fingers with a curious look. He hadn't seen a letter like this one. It didn't have an address or name on the front.

"Who sent it?"

"No clue. Secretary said it was on her desk, look at the back. Maybe it's another one of your fangirls."

Temari frowned as she finally yanked Shikamaru through the door. "Will you come on and get out of here already!?" With one might effort, her husband was wrenched out of the office and into the hall, somehow closing the door behind him as he was. Naruto couldn't help but be somewhat anxious at what fate he had just left his friend too...

_"Oh well, that's a problem for future Naruto." _He thought. Some days were just like this. Filled with smiles and a healthy dosing of crazy. Naruto was at first worried that his more casual and relaxed style of leadership would draw a few looks. But apparently all the other Kages were known for trying to get away with their own kinds of crazy, such as Tsunade's unhealthy obsession with gambling that extended putting bets on horse races that she'd invite her staff too, mostly to hold her back from tearing up the entire stadium when she inevitably lost. Naruto's dad was known for trying to teleport back and forth doing errands and paperwork at the same time, and apparently the First Hokage tried to put a slide system in place using his wood jutsu for the entire village.  
According to the village elders, Naruto was doing just fine as it was. He did his paperwork by hand, - which was technically true - attended the meetings, and thankfully never tried declaring wars or declare his birthday a national holiday. As far as the elders and senior shinobi were concerned, the village was doing great under his leadership. They saw the ramen national food thing as ultimately harmless.

Naruto chuckled. He couldn't wait to see how they'd all react when he declared a day celebrating ramen. A ramen holiday. A ramiday? He was still working on the exact name. But that whole thing could wait for now.

Returning his focus to the envelope, Naruto found it was rather small, and pitch black, save for the tiny wax emblem on the flap that sealed it, like a seal stamp. It was a nice envelope at least. Definitely something he'd want copied and used for later when he sent out letters to Kages.  
It had a nice formal vibe to it, like it was some kind of mysterious...Mystery. For some reason he just enjoyed looking at it, like it was a piece of art he was content to stare at all day.

Maybe he shouldn't open it, just yet. It was so flawless and well-made he didn't want to risk ruining it just yet for a silly last-minute thing like this. He could look at it when he was home, relaxing on the living room couch while a movie played. Relaxing in this giant office could get a bit claustrophobic at times after all. He should really get some new curtains actually, they'd be perfect for-

"Hey boss?" Naruto looked up to see that several of his clones were looking at him, some with concern, some with mild confusion. "Wake up boss. Are you alright? Shouldn't you be opening the letter?" One asked from near the filing cabinet.  
Naruto suddenly shook his head. He felt a bit dizzy all of sudden.

"Oh, well I think it can wait. Paperwork's almost done right?" The clones nodded in response, pretty much all they had to finish up was filing them back into place.

"Ah good." Naruto twirled the envelope around and through his fingers. The wax seal gave it surprising weight, almost the weight of a kunai when he thought about it. The black of it was so lovely and flawless the more he looked at it, the more he didn't want to open the thing for risk of crinkling the paper or breaking the smooth red wax.

"Yo boss." A shadow clone rested a hand on Naruto's hand. "You alright?" Naruto shook his head, shaking that dizziness from his head again.

"Sorry. I guess I need something to eat." Naruto quickly rose from his chair, walking over to his coat-hanger to hang up his white Hokage coat and retrieve one of deep orange decorated with black flames along the edge of the sleeves and coat tail, his personal favorite. The fabric slid smoothly along his arms, especially his bandaged right.

His right arm...  
He lost his first arm in the final battle with Sasuke that left them both half-dead. That battle that had ended in a tie, a loss, and yet a victory for both of them. When the war ended he had been given a new one, a prosthetic grown by Tsunade from the First Hokage's cells, somehow grafting it to him without any pain.  
It wasn't a perfect arm. It needed to be constantly wrapped because the skin had yet to fully grown, but it sure packed one hell of a punch when he used it. His arm was like diamond it was so strong, and proved a nasty surprise for any attackers.

He flexed his shoulders in the coat, adjusting the collar so that it fit perfectly. Satisfied, he turned to the rest of his clones. Surprisingly they had all finished the filing in that short time he had spent admiring his coat. But even more surprisingly, they were looking at him with concerned eyes.

Naruto looked at them confused. "What? Is something wrong?" The clone on Naruto's right spoke up first.

"Sorry boss, its just that we're all getting some kind of vibe from that envelope."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Vibe? What do you mean?"

A clone on the left spoke first. "We don't know, that's the problem."

"But it just feels weirdly familiar." another spoke. "Like it's from someone we know. We can't pin it down boss, but maybe you shouldn't put off opening it."

"Yeah, wake up and just get it done."

"Ugh, fine." Naruto sighed.  
His shadow clones could be oddly touchy for being copies of him. Lately it was like they were acting on their own and showing their own emotions separate from him. Not in the typical way, reacting how he might react to any given situation. They were acting weird, just as they were now. But he wasn't in any mood to get into a fight with twenty of himself, so he acquiesced to their was kind of silly. He looked at the red wax seal, and found something quite interesting he had somehow missed before. Instead of a normal seal or a symbol, there was just some handwriting in the center. Rather hard to read, but Naruto looked closely with his above-average eyes.

_For The Hokage_  
_Open at Midnight_

"Ah, you see? The letter is even telling me I shouldn't open it yet guys. There," He held it up for them all to see. "I'll open it tonight, no worries." Naruto twirled the envelope in his hand, sliding it gently into his pocket with a reassuring smile to his clones, but they weren't entirely convinced. One of them even strolled up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, much to his surprise.

"Alright Boss. We're just a bit worried about it, that's all."

Naruto nodded in response to them. "It's okay guys. I'll open it and see what this is all about. Now let's get something to eat, than we'll head home to see the missus." Naruto let out a genuine smile, as did all the clones. If there was one thing that made them...Him happier than finally achieving the title of Hokage, it was that they'd finally worked up the nerve to propose to the girl of his dreams.

"There, you see guys? It's just a letter, nothing to worry about." he concluded. The clones nodded, somewhat reluctantly amongst themselves and finally to the original, silently agreeing to stop fussing and get on with the rest of the day.

"Alright fellas, let's get out there and eat!"

* * *

One of the many positives of the village's reconstruction was the seamless flow of cultures. Books, technologies, and of course food. Now there were all sorts of food to sample from all over the world, and chefs that had little acknowledgement before were now world-wide sensations.

Naruto raised his cup of ramen to the sky as a thank you to whatever deity had smiled upon Ichiraku's. The restaurant was booming since the Great Unification, and rapidly growing with new restaurants in the other major nations. But the main and true restaurant was in Konoha, and Naruto was still the number one customer.

It was certainly a perfect day for a little ramen. Clear skies, shining sun, a soft breeze in the air. A better day couldn't be asked for. Every villager seemed to agree with him, because the streets were absolutely packed with people going about their days. An assistant from Ichiraku was picking up vegetables by the dozen and stuffing them into her bags. Oddly enough, Ayame had disappeared a while back.

But even if she was gone, there was still so much joy in the air around Naruto. People were truly happy. They werer grabbing food, clothes, going on family walks, and simply enjoying life in their safe village without an ounce of fear from attacks or Tailed Beasts.  
The only possible threat now was the Kyuubi, and even that was sealed safely away in their beloved Hokage. There was nothing to fear even there, considering how the Tailed Beasts actually helped in the war.

There was truly nothing to fear anymore. Naruto knew it, Shikamaru knew it, Kakashi-sensei had known it, and every villager here certainly knew it when Naruto saw their happy faces. As he walked through the streets, the people parted for Naruto. They would quickly step aside or shuffle their families to let the Hokage pass. They looked upon him with awe and gratitude in their eyes, a sight Naruto had become quite accustomed to in his position.

"Good afternoon Lord Hokage."

"Kids look, that's the man who ended the war."

"Lord Hokage! Oh my god!"

Thankfully the villagers wouldn't mob him with praise and requests for autographs...Much. They were a sea that willingly parted for their leader and savior, the spitting image and son of the Fourth Hokage, whom had saved them countless times before and watched over them all even in times of peace. Naruto smiled as they bowed or curtsied or simply waved at him, every person truly grateful for him. It was kind of embarrassing being surrounded by hundreds of people who loved him, but at the same time it was absolutely perfect, like a dream come true.

He soon passed through the crowds while avoiding the occasional fangirl or two, remembering that he'd one day have to pass some law forbidding sudden...Attacks by hordes of fans. He liked the praise, and it the chases certainly made for funny stories - especially when it was the fanboys after him - but it could be exhausting, for him and his fiance.

Naruto slipped into an alleyway, avoiding the crowds to enjoy a quiet walk. This was one of the many streets he had used as a kid to hide and do those pranks he had loved so much. Most people were spooked by these dark passages, but he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Besides, he wasn't in any danger really. He was the Hokage, who could possibly be insane enough to attack him?

_"Good thing I have you with me, isn't it Kurama?" _Naruto spoke in his mind.

The fox made no reply.

_"I said, it's a good thing I have a loyal puppy like you at my side isn't it?"_

Again the fox made no reply._ "You are just never going to talk to me are you?" _Naruto thought._ "Oh well, enjoy your seventeenth-thousand_ nap." Kurama had gotten so lazy ever since the war had ended and he'd been sealed back inside his jinchuuriki. He'd been far too complacent for a mighty Tailed Beast, sleeping all day and practically never talking to his landlord.  
Naruto would be annoyed with his tenant, but then again there wasn't much need for the fox's power as of late. The few threats Naruto had faced - when he could sneak out of the village - were the occasional bandit, opponents far too weak to even get serious against, much less call on Kurama's power. As he was now he could take them on with literally one hand, a single punch from which hit as hard as Sakura's fists. Maybe even more so...

* * *

_"So are you saying you want to get into an arm-wrestle with me Naruto?"_

_"...I'm not falling for that one again." he had groaned. _

_"Oh come on it'll barely even hurt." she chuckled. _

_"You broke my desk last time!" Naruto responded, but Sakura's gaze shattered his attempt to shift the blame. "...We broke my desk last time." he grumbled, earning a faint pout from her. _

_"So I guess that means we won't get in any workouts." she winked.  
Naruto's cheeks burned a deep scarlet as Sakura leaned in close, practically lying on his desk as she gazed into his eyes with a glint signalling her real intentions. Naruto let a smirk cross his lips as he looked back._

_"Well, I can think of a-"_

* * *

"Somebody help me!"  
Naruto's fond reminiscing was cut short when the desperate cry of a man echoed through the alley. He shook his head and readied himself for a sudden attack, scanning in all directions of the maze he had strolled through.  
The shout was definitely nearby, and there were rapidly approaching footsteps coming from straight ahead. Naruto's eyes checked the alley for potential attacks to come from. One a fire escape and a back-door into a tiny apartment would work for such a maneuver.

"A Hokage's work is never done." he chuckled to himself.

"Help!" the voice shouted again. The source of it was quickly discovered when a middle-aged villager came running through the alley. Naruto's stance relaxed at the sight. Yet another opportunity to fight wasted before it could even be used. The man was clearly not a threat to him, much less anyone with basic combat training. The man was running out of pure fear of something, but when his eyes looked upon the Hokage, that fear changed to desperate hope, like he had a shot at escaping whatever it was he was running from.

"Hokage! Pleas help me-" the man slipped on the smooth and wet surface of the alley floor, launching himself through the air as he yowled in surprise. He stumbled on the ground with a faint _thump,_ rolling head over heels right at Naruto's feet.

Naruto was more surprised than anything else at the sight, so he quickly dropped to his knees and helped the man rise from the ground, wiping off a patch of dirt on his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Are you alright? You took a nasty fall there." he spoke, but to his surprise the man didn't seem to register his own stumble and looked at Naruto with desperation in his eyes.

"Please Hokage, you have to help me! There are people coming for me! They're moving so fast and I could barely slip away before they tried capturing me!"

"Woah woah slow down, what did you do? Did you take an apple sir? Because I used to do that and people are very touchy about apples." Naruto chuckled. "Matter of fact, that reminds of when I was six and-" suddenly a heavy palm struck Naruto's cheek.  
He looked at the villager, surprise and confused more that the guy had struck him than feeling actual actual physical pain. Given how tough his body was, that slap probably hurt the villager more than it had him.

"Okay, slapping me isn't going to solve your problems."

"Dear Kami! Hokage don't you understand what's going on!" The man grabbed Naruto's arms with surprising quickness. "Something is going on here! I can see that there is something terribly wrong with the world right now."

"How? Everything is perfect." Naruto responded matter-of-factly.

"That's just it! Everything's perfect!" he shouted in Naruto's face, leaving the Hokage even more confused now. The man's eyes were bloodshot and mad like sanity had long since left him.

"What exactly are you talking about?" he asked.

"He's speaking gibberish as it turns out Lord Hokage."

Naruto looked up to the rooftops. That tone of voice he would recognize anywhere, and the figure who spoke was quite familiar to his eyes. He was garbed in the pitch black garb of the Konoha police-force.

"Izuna Uchiha." Naruto nodded to the sargeant. "Good to see you. Family doing well?"

"They are doing quite well Lord Hokage," Izuna looked at the villager. "ah, my apologies, you seem to have run into our pursuit."

Naruto looked from the man to Izuna, to the two other Uchiha's who had just joined their sargeant on the opposite rooftop. This seemed a bit excessive, even for the police force. Naruto could never understand these people. Trying to catch one criminal required three of the Uchiha? It seemed like a bit overkill to him.

"Oh! Yes this fellow was telling me about some people who were after him, and I was on a walk back from my office-"

"Playing hooky Lord Hokage?" one of the Uchiha laughed, earning a chuckle or two from Izuna.

"I finished my work ahead of schedule." Naruto responded. "Which is more than I can say for you three. What is this, the fifth time this month? I've gotten reports about thieves and thugs running through the streets. I thought you guys were more efficient." Naruto could see Izuna sigh in frustration.

"We've been handling the problems Lord Hokage." he huffed, making Naruto grin a bit as he indicated to the still terrified villager.

"Well you clearly haven't caught the guy behind this chase. This fellow was tripping over himself trying to get away. I tell you, if villagers are running off the streets-"

Suddenly the villager moaned in fear, looking at the police like a mouse to circling hawks.

"Lord Hokage! These are the guys after me!"

"Come again?" Naruto asked.

"The police are after me Lord Hokage!" he screamed in response. "Damnit can't you see there's something wrong here!?"  
Izuna's hand shifted to the katana on his side, drawing it out a few inches much to the villagers fear. The man clung to Naruto's sleeve and stepped back, his legs and arms trembling in fear.

"No...No you can't let them take me! Please Lord Hokage you have to help me! I know what's going on here," he looked at Naruto. "I know why you can't sleep at night Lord Hokage, why you look around and feel like everything's wrong!"

The man's words bored themselves into Naruto's mind. He looked at the villager, shocked and confused. The man was spouting nonsense, yet it hit him deep in his core.

The nightmares...He knew about them? He hadn't told anybody about them except for Sakura since they had started. He had kept them to himself and refused to dwell on them. So how did a random villager who looked half-insane possibly know about them?

"Do not spout your lies into the Hokage's mind!" Izuna shouted. The Uchiha drew his sword with lightning speed. The villager quickly bolted from Naruto's side, running down the alleyway.  
But nobody could escape the Uchiha Police Force, least of all a ratty villager. The enforcers certainly lived up to their reputation of relentless pursuit as they hopped across the rooftops in speeds that even the Seventh Hokage had to admit were impressive. Izuna took the lead, and zipped down to tackle the villager to the muddy ground in a screaming heap.

"Wake up Lord Hokage! Wake up and-" The villager barely had time to call out for help before his mouth was covered in a tight cloth. Naruto quickly joined the three, who worked to secure the villagers hands behind his back with handcuffs, as well as wrapping tough locks around his ankles.

"Our apologies Lord Hokage. This isn't something you should concern yourself with."

Naruto could only laugh. "Oh don't worry about it. Just take this fellow where you normally take them. Help sort him out, let him calm down. You guys know the drill."

All three of the Uchiha nodded in response before Izuna's subordinates hefted the now unconscious villager on their shoulders. Izuna signaled the men to return to base while he strolled up to Naruto, whom watched the lackeys carry off the villager with passing interest.

"Lord Hokage, do not concern yourself with the lies spouted by these madmen." Izuna placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Your responsibility is to keep things running smoothly, while we work in the shadows to keep doubt and danger away from you and the villagers."

Naruto nodded in response, but felt his gaze droop. "I just wish I could help them myself, convince these guys that the war is over now. They shouldn't have to be living through this, going through shuriken-shocked."

"Indeed Lord Hokage. It is a sad sight to see people being affected by a conflict from long ago." Izuna responded. Naruto felt a question lingering in his mind.

"I'm kind of ashamed to admit that he's right though."Izuna's gaze shot up to look at the Hokage with deep concern.

"What do you mean?" he asked, visibly worried.

"I've just had a few nightmares here and there. Just seeing some fights from the war, the usual stuff. I've been talking walks at night, getting in some reading when I can." Naruto looked at Izuna again. "I'll be fine. I just need a break from work. Which as luck would have it, I have now that I got the day off**and** the weekend!" Naruto laughed.

Izuna still looked concerned, but he seemed to lay his fears to rest at the Hokage's positive attitude. "Just remember not to dwell on them, it never does any good to think too much on the past." Naruto nodded in response. Izuna's concern for him was touching, as was to be expected from someone so loyal to Konoha.

"No problems there. I want to get on with my life." Naruto quickly wipped out his cellphone. "Oh speaking of which, I'm due back home soon. I have to rush, but remember to have the report on this guy on my desk by Monday."

Izuna nodded in response. "As you command. Farewell Lord Hokage."

"See you later!"  
Naruto soared up to the rooftops, flipping through the air and landing with a roll.. He kicked off the roof, zipping along to jump high over the streets. A few people looked up to see the Orange Flash flying overhead, waving as he passed down to the other roofs.

Naruto looked forward, hopping and sliding along the rooftops with nary a care in the world. The Uchiha's would handle the villager's psychological damage with care and have him back on the streets in no time, so he wouldn't have to worry about for now. If there was one thing the Uchiha were good at doing, it was keeping the peace.

If only they could figure out why people had disappeared into thin air...

But nobody was perfect. Least of all the Uchiha, but they were certainly making up for their legacy that had been stained by Madara Uchiha. At first a lot of people were suspicious and surprised that some Uchiha had been living away from Konoha when Itachi attacked the clan, and feared these new Uchiha would prove no better than Madara.  
But to everyone's surprise, they did just the opposite. The day they arrived, several jounin came to 'greet' them with the known possibility of an attack. But then Naruto arrived, and the entire clan fell to their knees. They swore fealty to the village - and Naruto in particular - to work and help undo the damage wrought by Madara, and repair their new home.

To that end they had joined up, and reformed the new Uchiha Police Force, keeping the peace - though that proved a dull job for some of them during such a tranquil period - and helping the villagers go about their days as police, but also as public servants. Unlike the first police force, this reformed group helped out in ways beyond mundane patrols, which the shinobi themselves could handle. They would help with construction efforts, attend potlucks and inform the people on how to keep themselves safe. It was quite fascinating to see them undergoing incredibly tough training regiments one day, and running bake sales the next.  
Their presence was a welcome one. Not only did they make great teachers for younger shinobi, but they were a truly positive influence on the village, letting people look past the Uchiha they still saw as threats to society like Obito, Itachi, hell even Sasuke...

Sasuke would've been so proud of the work they were doing here. If only he'd stop by once in his brooding existence. But given that he hadn't been seen since the war ended, it was unlikely they'd ever get the word to him that he wasn't alone in the world. Then again he probably liked it that way.

_"I bet he's still pulling that 'lone avenger' crap. So typical of that doofus."_

* * *

"Sakura, I'm baack."

Naruto stepped into his home, a large and comfy house on the edge of the village far from the pressures of his work. The building had been a late birthday present from the villagers to him, constructed by ninja's from all corners of the globe with pride. It was at the top of a little makeshift hill, a small distance from the other houses. From here there was a great view of the village in it's entirety. If there was a house for keeping a Hokage, it was this.  
The walls were a soft sky-blue accentuated by pure white and pink flowers, with two large floors, along with an attic and a basement that put most 'normal' houses to shame with their size. It was a home, his home that he could relax in and enjoy quieter things in life. Cooking, reading, and of course spending quality time with his fiance. Of course he could only do that if she was actually here.

"I got off work early today, again, so we have the rest of the day free!" Naruto hung up his coat near the door. "We can go to that tea shop today, or see the movies. Heck we can go to the old training ground and get some practice in!"

The house remained silent.

"Sakura? Did you have to go to the hospital? I know you're Tsunade's successor but you could stand to get a break once in awhile."

Still the house was silent.

"Hellooo. I have a hot cup of tea with your name on it! It's from that store you love!" Naruto called out, his voice echoing in the large house while he strolled to the living room.

"Okay, I'll just be waiting right here on the couch when you want to stop playing hide-and-seek." He plopped onto the lovely leather couch with a happy sigh, removing his boots to place them next to the nightstand as he reclined in his seat while the house remained silent.  
He took pride in his couch that was so perfect. It had all the qualities of a great couch: large, comfy, situated in front of a TV, and even folded out into a only thing that it was missing was something Naruto couldn't peg down. It needed a certain je ne sais Sakura. Either she was already gone and working, or she was here and waiting for something. She was seriously playing up this gag...

"I'll be sitting here, waiting for you patiently...Yep, I'll just be right here...Unsuspecting...Geez am I talking to myself now?" Then a voice answered his query from right next to his right ear.

"Yes you are Naruto, you baka." she giggled. "Stop that. You're getting more crazy by the second."  
Without even looking behind him, Naruto grinned at hearing his fiance's voice. She must have used that concealing technique again to mask her presence. She was getting way too good at it for his comfort. Then again...It was time for a bit of fun.

"Wah! Ghost!" Naruto sprung out of the couch with alarming speed. He flipped in the air to land on his feet, looking back at the couch like a suspicious cat. Sakura's eyes peaked out from above the couch, raising her right eyebrow as she looked at Naruto, both amused and baffled by Naruto's behavior. He looked positively terrified.

"...Did you eat some bad ramen again?"

"Shoo ghost, get out of here!" he declared.

"Sorry baka, I didn't think you would-"

"Your tricks will not deceive me! I know how to see if you're even Sakura!" Naruto crouched low and bared his teeth like Kurama had so often done. "Have at you, you ghost!"

"Oh no no no no, don't you dare!"  
Sakura raised her arms in defense. With his words Naruto shot clean over the couch and right at her like a giant dog. He wrapped his arms around her chest, pulling her along his flight-path as they both tumbled to the floor while Naruto continued to declare his intentions to exorcise her from his home. Sakura meanwhile continued to declare her own declarations of confusion and irritation, struggling under the moron's childish attack.

"Baka what's gotten into you? It's me!" she shouted to him, the two still scrambling on the floor as she tried to pry herself free from her mad fiance. He managed to grab her wrist, but he didn't pin her down. Instead he raised it up to his field of vision. Suddenly his hand grasped her own, turning it to see what he already knew was there. Sakura let out a smirk as she realized what he was actually doing, so she stopped fighting and relaxed.

Naruto's eyes, though displaying a mask of childishness, showed that touching glint in his eyes that showed he was well and truly happy. Sakura silently agreed as her own eyes fell to the sight of their hands intertwined with each other.  
On both their fingers were the rings Naruto had bought with careful selection.  
On both their fingers were the shining rubies that were a sign of their union.

Naruto took a decent time admiring the ring and the woman who wore it, showing that hidden spark he possessed. They were getting married, and he felt overjoyed at it. Sakura could tell that if he kept staring at the rings he'd start leaving a steady steam of tears. As if knowing that himself, Naruto shook his head and regained his goofiness.

"Ah there it is, right where I left it." he chirped, looking at Sakura with a big dumb grin. "Alright Sakura, you're good, no ghost here." Sakura could only look back at the possibly insane man she had agreed to marry. Not because of his clumsy tackle, but because of his flawed ghost logic.

"Baka. If a ghost was imitating me, it'd have the ring on too." she responded. She couldn't believe she was countering a point on ghosts of all Kami-loving, Naruto-babbling things.

"Oh yeah..." he responded, dumbfounded. A smirk formed on Sakura's lips. "But," Naruto spoke. "if you were a ghost I wouldn't be able to do this." Naruto leaned in close to her. His eyes drifted closed as he came nearer while Sakura's smirk turned into a smile, and their lips gently kissed her deeply and Sakura responded in kind, happy to do so for her kooky man.

After more than a few minutes of kissing, they broke apart and Sakura looked up at him with a giggle.

"You can be so crazy sometimes you know that?"

"I know. I've been getting that a lot lately" he chuckled.

Sakura patted his whisker-cheeks and chuckled "Right, just checking."

"Come on let's get up." she said.  
Naruto rose, assisting Sakura as well into his arms. She gently broke free of him, smoothing out her hair while he walked to the cabinet to get a coffee mug. Now that he had calmed down from the attempted exorcism, he could see that Sakura was still in her lab coat from a day's work in the hospital. Her hair that was once in a tight ponytail was now hanging freely just below her shoulders, that lovely hair that flowed out behind her as she walked into their kitchen.

"Hospital shift go okay? You usually get out much later than this, even on good days." Sakura merely shrugged.

"Well, there's so few people coming in for injuries or sickness that we've had a lighter workload lately. I finished up the paperwork for a few patients before lunch, and I figured the people on call would be okay without me so I came home."

While Sakura was still a shinobi first and foremost, she had an amazing passion for healing, and knew the human body inside and out. It was no surprise that when Tsunade retired two years ago that Sakura swiftlyrose to fill the position of Chief of Medicine. She proved to be an apt worker and manager of the hospital, organizing it with expertise,and improving the quality of Konoha's medical care beyond what had ever been seen before.  
She had it working so well that she had time to teach the interns and medical shinobi, where she gave a firm but reasonable tutoring to anyone who sought it.  
Being Chief of Medicine had its perks, that was for certain. She could clear new forms of treatment, test out said treatments herself, set the lunch schedule for the week, even host monthly "bed-pan races." Naruto had gotten her a novelty crown to wear as she reigned over her kingdom. She still hadn't worn it. Yet.

But the biggest benefit was the cash she was making. Konoha was the crossroads for a lot of trade between the nations, and the trade included new drugs, new healing techniques, and whole methods of curing the sick they hadn't even discovered in the village. Sakura was at the forefront of integrating these new advances, which meant serious money for her on top of the already respectable fund of a jonin, even if it was just part time. With the money Sakura was making, she could have a house like this all to herself. Thankfully she chose to move in with Naruto when it was finished, much to his joy.

"How was your own work Naruto?" she asked, leaning on the counter.

"Eh, same old same old. Clones handled the paperwork while I got to read, stare at the clouds, the usual. Finished that research paper on wind jutsu-based transportation, I think I'll look into it." Naruto poured himself some orange juice. "I did give Shikamaru the day off, so that was fun."

"You cruel cruel man!" Sakura joked, earning a laugh from Naruto as he pictured the situations Shikamaru was finding himself in at this very moment no doubt. "I knew you were a bit loopy, but I never thought you'd be so incredibly diabolical!"

"Sometimes you have to bring down the hammer." he sighed. "After that I had nice walk through the streets, got the usual fangirl-"

"And fanboy?"

"yes, and fanboy treatment from more than a few villagers. I slipped away and actually ran into Izuna as he was pursuing another one of the poor people still shuriken-shocked from the war. Sad guy kept going on about nightmares..."

They both fell silent as they remembered the familiar nights, when one or both of them would wake up in a sweat. Despite not wanting to admit it, they both knew exactly what that man had been talking about. They had been in the thick of the war, the climax of the conflict when the Rabbit Goddess was sealed away in another were both tough, two of the toughest shinobi on the planet, but even they had been affected by all the death and destruction from that battle. They had won in the end, despite a few disagreements between Naruto and Sasuke.  
Both of them had almost died multiple times in the battle, and there had been so many chances to fail. So the question was still in the back of their minds...

What would have happened if they hadn't won?"

"Do you still have the same ones Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...Madara casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"That horrible blinding light that shined on everything." Sakura spoke.

"The sight of everyone being hypnotized."

"Everyone being wrapped up into cocoons as the tree reached the whole world."

They both sighed in weariness. They hadn't told anyone about the nightmares. Why should they? they were strong and could handle their own damn mental faculties. But it was waking up as they were hit with images of that battle. Even when the other awoke to comfort them it was still hard to get through it all.

They weren't the only ones going through it all though. Quite a few former and current shinobi were going through the same symptoms. Some were even driven mad as the nightmares grew worse and worse, eventually having to be rounded up and secured before they did any damage or hurt somebody. Most were locked away into comfortable isolation. Almost all of them in fact were in safe environments where they could live out their days and maybe one day return to society. Only a distressing few ever made a recovery and came back. It was a victory when a person did overcome the horrors of war, but those were the exception that proved the rule.

Some people even disappeared completely. Those were the greatest losses of all, when a person had gone so far off the deep-end that they had vanished from the sight of all. People suspected Kakashi was one such person, as was Kurenai Yuhi, whom sadly disappeared with her child, never to be seen again. One such loss was very near and dear to Sakura's heart in fact, and Naruto looked into her eyes as she too remembered their friend.

Naruto coughed. "Sakura, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but is there any word on Ino's whereabouts?"

"No." Sakura shook her head in disappointment. "There hasn't been a single peep on where she might have gone off too. Two months and the scouts have come up empty-handed. Again." Sakura sank into her chair. The corners of her lips turned down, making her look sadder than Naruto could bear. He cursed the run of bad luck in his mind, then he cursed vocally

"Damn it." he said. "I need to assign more people to the scouting parties..." Naruto snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. "Yes that's it! I can increase the agencies funding and their staff. They'll surely make some progress with better equipment, maybe some people from the Inuzuka clan as well! Matter of fact I can probably take some time off, maybe even-"

Sakura's eyes looked at Naruto, the baka, **her **baka. He always worked so hard when it came to helping others. Whenever he saw someone in need he'd try everything in his power to make them feel better and safer. He'd done nonstop back in their Team 7 days whenever he could, despite her and Sasuke's scorn of him. She felt bad still knowing how much pain he had endured trying to make her happy, even risking his own life to save her when Gaara went berserk. He always did his best to help others.

It had almost killed him, many times.  
But he lived up to his knucklehead name by pushing through and overcoming his anger and sadness, beating all obstacles in his way with a perseverance that had defeated a literal god. When she was on Team 7 she at first found his nature to be really annoying, mostly because it distracted her from Sasuke. As time went on she came to admire and appreciate him for how he never stopped fighting against all manner of opponents to save the ones he loved.  
Then one day she realized that she actually loved the adorable, noble fool. Every day she was reminded of how much he cared for all, and how much he loved her. She had never once had a day where she regretted choosing him as her boyfriend, and later her fiance. The day of a sunset on the beach, when he had dropped down to one knee and popped the question had been the happiest day of her life, and she had no doubt many more were soon to come for them both.

Now he stood here, blabbering away at ways he could help another person. If Ino was here she'd be so incredibly jealous at Sakura's good fortune. The fool was devising ways to find her with complete conviction in his every word. He was so absorbed in formulating new strategies that he barely noticed Sakura rise from her chair and walk up to him.

"After that I can call in the toads to do a wide sweep of the Fire Nation, then I can use Kurama's-" Naruto's tirade fell silent when the lips of Sakura rested on his cheek. He suddenly forgot everything he was talking about when he saw the shining emerald orbs looking up at him. Everything she thought of her friends disappearance was in her gaze, that of wanting and worry for Ino to return home and see all they had done. But it was also a look of appreciation for what Naruto did each and every day for her, the village, for everyone in the world even.  
She was tired as well, and clearly in need of something fun.

Naruto suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Hey Sakura, how about you slip into something more comfortable, maybe that red dress and that sun hat you love, and we can go out for a day in the village. Get some groceries, maybe a movie or two or some neat trinkets, then come back here and get ready for a night on the town. I think the sushi place from the Water Nation would be perfect!"

Sakura instantly perked up as she realized the possibilities and fun she and naruto could get up to now that the rest of the day was free for their exploration. She zipped out of the kitchen to the stairs leading to their bedroom. "Just give me a minute and I'll be right down. Don't go wandering off Naruto."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he laughed, slightly baffled at how she had somehow teleported from his arms to the stairs. "Don't keep me waiting dear!"

Sakura scoffed. "Oh please, I'll come down looking so pretty you'll be begging for forgiveness for that remark." With those words she zipped up the stairs, leaving Naruto with the distinct and happy impression that he'd be eating his words very soon...

* * *

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

_"Ugh, too damn early." _Naruto's eyes drifted open.

"I'm sure it's nothing really." With that he allowed his eyes to slide closed as he rested against the bare shoulder of Sakura, who's steady breathing began to lull him slowly back to the land of dreams.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

But it seemed reality had other plans...

_"Are you freaking serious!? I don't even work weekends!"_ Naruto's eyes looked over to where his phone rested on his nightstand, glowing with that familiar blue light that signaled an alarm was going off. Thank Kami it was set to vibrate at least. What could possibly have triggered it? He didn't have anything to finish up just yet...

"Oh...Right the damn letter." He had to open it at midnight for some reason. It sucked to wake up after such a fun evening, but it was his job after all. So he rose from bed, moving slowly so as to not disturb Sakura's own no doubt pleasant dreams. Luckily she slept like a rock most nights, so that when Naruto slipped away she had barely even reacted.

He stretched with a quiet but deep yawn and stood to his full height, grabbing his cell phone.  
Weird. It was eleven fifty-five. He didn't remember setting that alarm. Or did he? He tried recalling if he had ever set an alarm for this, but it was actually pretty tough to remember. The day had been so packed and hectic that remembering anything as small as an alarm would've slipped his mind.

He couldn't have set it during the shopping trip. He'd been more concerned with an amazing selection of sunglasses while carrying the groceries. That had been a fun trip, all things considered. People were friendly and shopkeepers were insisting to give away the items Naruto and Sakura picked out. Naruto had to practically make a decree that "all in the land shall pay their fair share, including the Hokage" before they could get anything done. Both of them had their fair share of admirers and friends whom greeted them, asked how their day was, invited them to dinner, etcetera. So he couldn't have set it then...

He definitely could not have set it during the evening. Dinner had been so delicious he had thought of little else. Turns out sushi could be so good it would distract you from work. Sakura seemed to have agreed, because she horked down just as much food as Naruto did, matching him bite for bite. Then after that it had been a nonstop party at one of the old nightclubs. Loud music, dancing, mosh-pits that lead into the occasional bar-brawl between shinobi, and of course that which was the cause of and solution to all of life's problems; alcohol.

There was a massive contest in the club, so naturally him and Sakura had joined in and drunk the entire bar under the table. Naruto was still amazed by the benefits of a being a jinchuuriki, which apparently included an increased metabolism that ate through anything he ate or drank like sulfuric acid.  
He could only guess that Sakura's tolerance was far beyond that of any human. Either Tsunade had secretly been building up her apprentice's alcohol tolerance along with poison resistance, or Naruto's fiance was born with a cast titanium stomach in addition to diamond-hard fists. Either one was possible, though in all likelihood Granny Tsunade had just made up drinking games with Sakura to pass the time. It certainly explained how Sakura could chug through an entire bottle of sake and not be the least bit tipsy.  
But between him and Sakura being named king and queen of the nightclub, and having to soon defend that title against a massively drunk crowd, he definitely wouldn't have time nor the foresight to set an alarm. And when he and Sakura got home he wouldn't have wanted to set one even if he could. He had been far too occupied with the woman now sleeping in his bed.

He couldn't help but chuckle, seeing that where once the two had been bickering nonstop as kids, now they were partying and working together as future husband and wife. It was funny how some things worked out. But the phone's incessant buzzing brought him slamming back down to reality, where he stood in the dark room, letter-less.

"Stupid fans." he grumbled. Not wasting any time he reached down to his coat, which lay crumpled up in a bundle on the bedroom floor. The letter was still in his pocket, oddly enough none the worse for the wear. The black envelope didn't have a single wrinkle or bends in its shape. The thing was completely intact. Naruto reasoned it must have been made of some durable material, or possibly reinforced with chakra, as was a new practice nowadays. Regardless, he was eager to open the thing and get back to sleep. He slipped his thumb under the flap, and he was about to rip it open.

But then something caught his the edge of his vision was a faint gold-ish glow through the closed window blinds. The lights of the village...He couldn't miss this. Besides it wouldn't take too long to step outside and read a little note. He knew it would be quite cold, so he slipped into his orange and black plaid bathrobe and secured the soft belt around his waist. The cloth was so soft that he could barely feel it against his bandaged arm. It was one of his favorite pieces of clothing, perfect for keeping warm. Now he was good to go, so he stepped to the balcony door.

The door slowly opened without a single noise. Naruto slipped through, but looked over to where Sakura slept. She looked so peaceful and content as the covers rose and fell with her slow breathing. A smile crept onto his lip, and Naruto whispered "I'll be back in a minute." He then crept out into the open air and closed the glass door behind him.

He yawned again when he saw the lights of the village. He took in the view proudly, seeing the village safe and asleep. His home, illuminated by the dull yellow glow of the street lights. From his house Naruto could see the entire village, quiet as the grave with people resting. It was his home, safe from Tailed Beasts, Akatsuki, and the threats of the world that had been fought for the protection of the village and all who lived here.  
Tonight was not a night when people slept with fear of the next day, dreading what possible horrors could come next. This was a night like so many others since the war had ended; a night of peace. The only thing more beautiful than seeing his village at rest was the shining moon overhead, that bright orb that was bathing the entire world in its heavenly glow. Naruto always took comfort in seeing the moon on a clear night, and tonight could not have been more ideal.

_"Weird...Another full moon. Kind of soon for it."_ he thought. It had to be a few days before a full moon would show up...  
But he had spent enough time gazing at the sights. He'd have plenty more nights to take pride in what he had. For now he'd have to buckle up and just read the damn envelope that some nutty fan had no doubt sent him. He reassured himself that as soon as it was done he could go back to his life with a beautiful woman, a great job, and a peaceful world to live in. That and sleep. He loved sleeping. With a sigh he slipped his finger under the flap. He was about to tear it open, but then he realized something had changed with the text on the seal...

_For the Hokage_  
_Open Now_

"That's new." Naruto had heard of some types of chakra shape transformation that could alter an object, but he'd never seen it in action, or applied to something so mundane as a letter seal of all things. This trolling was getting annoyingly elaborate for his tastes. He didn't want to waste anymore time, so he quickly tore through the wax and flap to reveal the contents. He pulled out a single piece of jet-black paper. It was surprisingly firm, and barely bent went he turned it around in his fingers. But the paper's structure was not was really interesting. No, for there was something far more interesting, yet equally annoying with the vital package.

The damn letter was completely blank.

Naruto was beginning to get real sick of these amateur pranksters. A blank letter of all things? It wasn't even funny in the slightest. It didn't squirt water in your eyes, or have a funny picture of him, or just burst into a puff of smoke. This wasn't even a prank, just somebody being a bit of a jerk. Wasting the time and sleep of the Hokage just to leave a blank letter for him to not read.  
Naruto sighed. Where were the people painting the Hokage monument nowadays? Where were the rascally children who'd pull off elaborate heists just because they could get awake with it? The age of pranksters was passing in Naruto's eyes, and this blank, if well-made letter, was the sign that his age was ending, or had already ended. He looked at the paper, sincerely disappointed with whomever took the time to find such nice lettering-

_"Wait...What the hell?"_  
The blank paper wasn't blank anymore. In the dead center of the black letter there appeared words. Words written in surprisingly good hand-writing, and colored blood red. It was like the letter was bleeding these words out.

_Naruto Uzumaki_  
_Seventh Hokage_  
_Recipient recognized_

"Okay..." he muttered. This was definitely new. The card had a chakra recognition function so that only he could open it at this specific time. If somebody else were to open it the card might either burst into flames or just give them a blank paper. They had these nowadays for safely delivering messages to important figures, but those were formal things disguised inside normal envelopes, never something so odd as this black envelope, and those letters never bled writing. The words on the paper seemed to sink back into the paper, and new ones formed in their place.

_You can't sleep_  
_You have nightmares_  
_You dream about the War_

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the letter. First it was just odd, now it was getting weird. He hadn't told anybody except Sakura. Now a random villager and a letter, a damned letter apparently knew a complete secret. Now the little thing was talking to him. As if on cue, those words disappeared, melted away and were replaced with words that...

_You see the great red eye_  
_The white light turning all into Madara's toys_  
_The tree that makes the world its food  
_

That were starting to freak him out. But the next words were what pissed him off._  
_

_You are seeing what happens if you had failed_  
_You see your efforts wasted &amp; made irrelevant  
You see everyone you loved trapped in a dream_

So either this was a mean-spirited prank, or someone was taking a sick joy in reminding him of the war. The words seemed to taunt him, trying to make him upset and get a rise out of him. Well they had definitely succeeded. Naruto felt his free hand start to clench, and his lips parted to form an angry snarl. The rising anger in his mind only got worse with the next words.

_But now you have it all_  
_You're the Seventh Hokage_  
_The entire world love you_  
_Sakura loves you._

So now a letter was taunting him. A letter was trying to taunt a jinchuuriki.  
Naruto had just had about enough of this damn thing. It felt like the letter was deliberately trying to get itself destroyed.

"Okay you little jackass, I'll be giving you a few seconds to make me waking up at midnight, moving from my sleeping fiance, severely pissing me off about a war we are all trying to move on from, and seemingly trying to make me feel bad about saving the entire damn world. It's your move letter, now get a move on."

_You thought you stopped the war_  
_That you saved everyone_  
_But you didn't stop anything_  
_You didn't save anyone_

"What the hell are you talking about?" he whispered.

_You think your nightmares are just dreams_  
_You worry you could be going mad_  
_But you couldn't be more sane_

Naruto's breathing became shallow. His eyes glared at the paper with fury rivaling Kurama's. He was feeling serious, pure anger at the person who had sent this piece of garbage. He didn't want to waste any time getting back to sleep now. He brought his other hand up and grasped the paper to rip it apart.

_You can see what's wrong_  
_You know the truth_  
_You are living a lie_

But it didn't tear. It only bent slightly under his grip. He kept trying to rip the letter. He didn't want to read this crap anymore. He wanted it gone from his sight and safely disposed so he could get back to sleep. This jerk was trying to scare him, make him uncertain of himself. It could be some rogue shinobi faction trying to arrange some nasty surprise for him, or a rabid fan trying to punish him for rejecting their advances. He didn't care anymore, he wanted this damn letter gone!

_You live in a lie that is everywhere. Its all around you  
Even now, on this very balcony and in your bedroom  
You can see it when you look out your window  
When you turn on your television  
You can feel it when you go to work  
When you cook your meals  
It is a world that has been pulled over your eyes  
It is a lie that has blinded you from the truth_

"What do you want!?" Naruto snarled. He could barely contain his voice to a low whisper as the anger brewed within him. There was fear now in him, coating his vision and clouding his mind. This didn't make any sense, he didn't understand it all, he wanted to look away. He was living a perfect, ideal life that anyone would want or be jealous of. He was Hokage, he was loved by everyone, and he had a true love. This had to be someone messing with him, a prank that had gone way too far.

_You need to see the truth  
No matter how horrifying it will appear_  
_Everything depends on it  
You need to do something first_

So why couldn't he look away? Why couldn't he toss away the letter and return to his bed without a second thought? He felt something deep within him. Some strange force driving him to keep looking while another told him to set it down and give in to sleep. He felt trapped between the two, paralyzed so that when the letters faded away he couldn't help but gaze at the text that appeared as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

_Naruto Uzumaki  
_WAKE UP

"What-" Naruto suddenly felt a pulse of chakra burst from the letter. It struck his fingertips like a volt of electricity. The feeling rapidly jumped along the nerves in his body, zapping every inch of him in an instant. He could feel the subtle numbing pain that made him slump to the balcony railing in a gasp. His head felt like he'd been kicked by a horse. He rubbed his eyes with a pained groan as the feeling grew more intense._  
_

He couldn't think straight. All he could think of was how he had to finish the letter. Somehow he could tell it wasn't finished yet, that it had more to tell him. His desire to know crushed his instinctual plea to ignorance and comfort. He clung to the railing for dear life, his eyes tightly shut in pain. Somehow he was keeping himself from shouting out, or it could've been that something was keeping him from screaming in the first place.  
His eyes faced down to the balcony floor, with the letter in his bandaged hand. Slowly he opened his eyes, which felt like lead to him. When he opened them to read the last words, he could feel something in him change. Something he never wanted to acknowledge but always knew was there.

_I'm sorry  
You have to do this_  
_Look to the sky_

Naruto's vision slowly crept from the balcony floor, to the railing where his other hand rest, past the view of the still sleeping Konoha and the Hokage Monument featuring the past village leaders. He looked up in the sky where the stars shined ever so brightly. Then his eyes rested on that beautiful moon, that shined down on the world as a beacon of hope, of a peaceful night.  
But its pure white rays and shining ivory shape were no longer what Naruto wanted to see. They were different, and what was once beautiful in his eyes filled him with abject terror. Where there had once been a pure white moon, there was now a glowing red orb. It was the color of blood, as if the moon was bathed in the moon's surface was the familiar ripple pattern dotted by the black tomoe.  
Every night it had looked down on the world, bathing it in it's all-encompassing gaze. It could see them all, every last man, woman, and child in their "lives."The Moon's Eye was watching them all.

"No...No...It can't be." Naruto was choking on his own words. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It just wasn't possible. He could not accept that four years had all been a dream. It wasn't possible. He couldn't accept it...

He snatched the letter into both of his hands, bending it with all his might. Every ounce of strength surged into his fingers and hands, all to destroying the note. It bent, but now it was starting to strain. Tiny wrinkles appeared where he gripped the paper, growing large with every moment he spent trying to tear it apart. The paper could only resist so much. Between his fingers, Naruto could just make out the last words he would ever see on the paper.

YOU'RE LIVING IN A DREAM  
WAKE UP

"Die." With a growl Naruto tore the paper in two, but he didn't stop there. He brought the fragments together and ripped them in half, then ripped those in have again. And again, and again, and again. Soon there were paper chunks the size of his knuckles resting in his hands. All that remained of the paper was the fragments. Naruto looked up to the sky, with a silent prayer on his lips, and found it answered.

The moon was pure white.

A cool summer breeze swept through the village that night. A calming flow of air that gently scattered the dust and dirt of the streets. Loose leaves fell from their trees to the shaded ground. The leaves near the Hokage's home were soon joined by tiny paper fragments. They were so small and so light that even this soft breeze sent them fluttering through the air and into the night, never to be seen again.

The door to the balcony was closed now. Naruto no longer stood overlooking his beloved home or the lovely stars. Now he lay in bed. His breathing was slow and labored, his arms were shaky from the fear he wanted so desperately to deny. He held Sakura close, the one thing that could give him comfort at this late hour.  
Was she even real? Was this the real Sakura? Did he love a phantom in his own personalized paradise, or did they all share one dream that had come true in the grasps of an eldritch horror? What happened to the real Konoha and its people? Were there any people left in the real world?

He didn't know what was real anymore.

He didn't want to know what was real.

Slowly, his eyes closed, and he submitted to his dreams.

* * *

"Damnit." a man cursed. His eyes that had been glued to the computer screen now narrowed in frustration.

"What is it? What happened?" Another, deeper and gruffer voice spoke from behind him, emerging from the shadows of the cave to inspect the display.

"He tore up the letter sensei."

"Shit. I guess his arm made him a lot stronger than we thought. That's what you get from Tsunade's handiwork."

"This isn't the time to joke sensei. We might have lost the best chance we had to get him out of there. He's going to be watching for something like that now. If I go back in and drop off another letter, there will be Surrogates on the lookout for me, and even I couldn't take on a whole squad of them."  
The sensei nodded in understanding.

"I know the risks..." he sighed. "Did Naruto read the letter before he tore it?"

"Yeah. The jutsu was so close to breaking the genjutsu. But he just had to tear it to shreds." the man groaned and slumped back into his creaky chair with the computer displays still running. The sensei looked down at his student, and gave a questioning look to him.

"Did he see anything?"

The man looked up to his sensei in mild irritation. "What does it matter."

"Did. Naruto. See. Anything." the sensei ground out his words. "If we're lucky, he'll have seen something and start to work out the details himself. Then he'll be coming to us." The man nodded at his sensei's reasoning, and rose up to rewind the footage they had captured. The view was of the balcony, with Naruto slumped against the railing with letter in bandaged hand. The footage played, showing his slow rise from the floor, and the shifting of his vision from balcony to village to the sky. Naruto's eyes landed on an object above, and he froze. The man paused the video at that exact spot.

"He saw the Rinne Sharingan." he spoke, to which the sensei felt equal parts satisfaction and regret. His student could tell that despite what they could gain by freeing Naruto, he would undoubtedly be traumatized and very, very angry.  
But with the world in such a sorry state, they would need the nine-tails jinchuuriki on their side. If Naruto ever reached the point of accepting the dream world to the point of fanaticism, they'd have a very powerful and dangerous enemy on their hands. Two if Sakura was on his side.

"We have to get him out sensei."

"Are you saying that because he's your friend?"

"It doesn't matter. That ship has sailed."

The sensei looked angry. "Don't lie to yourself. Naruto's our comrade, and we need his help."

"I know. That's why I'm trying to get him out." he rose from his chair with a sigh. "The moron is impossibly thickheaded. I can't believe the most determined person on the planet has been buying into that illusion for so long."

"We all fell for it in the beginning. Even you with your visual prowess was tricked by the genjutsu. Naruto's been stuck in there for a while now. He's still the knucklehead we know and love. Yes love, don't roll your eyes at me. He's still got that determination and belief. We just have to redirect it."

"You make it sound so simple." the man sighed. "But freeing a person from a paradise isn't easy. I hope Naruto will be strong enough to endure the trauma, because otherwise he'll never want to leave." The man walked past his sensei, down the poorly lit tunnel that made up their network. But before he disappeared to his quarters, he looked back at his sensei. His pitch black hair blended with the shadow while the sensei's own gray hair stood illuminated by the computer screens.

"You know the kind of power he can wield. If Naruto gets in our way and tries to stop us, I will kill him, and I don't expect you to stop me Kakashi-sensei." his eyes flashed with killing intent. "Because I won't." With that he turned and left into the darkness, leaving Kakashi to sigh at how big a mess they were all in.

"I don't think you'll have to kill him Sasuke." he muttered. He turned back to look at the screens, seeing his two other students lying in bed, blissfully unaware of what battles were in store for them or horrors lay in the real world. He felt a tiny spark of hope deep within him. He cherished it, that hope that those two could find their way.

"Wake up you two."

* * *

Author's Note: Thus ends the prologue. Yes, prologue. Did anybody think I wasn't going to run with this? Hell no. It will take some time, but this is a story I've had bouncing around for a good long while, and it's going to be told. Be on the look out for Naruto: The Lotus Eaters (Title in-progress)

This is inspired by The Matrix, in case that wasn't clear.


End file.
